crstfandomcom-20200213-history
My Dreams
This is the story of a young girl. But this is no mere story of cakes and candy, of stuffed bears and dresses, no, this is the horrifying tale of how a girl ends up damned to be forever alone, this, is the tale of a 9 year old Brittish girl named Victoria. It was late December, 2011, Victoria and her family were living happily in their new house in a dense forest, in the East of Russia. Now you'd imagine a beautiful forest, full of animals and void of people but this place was different, the Mercer's (Victoria's family) had many neighbors and there was a small market nearby. Life was good. But let's continue, shall we? It was very early in the morning when Victoria heard the sound, somewhere around 7:16. She sat up in her lumpy bed and looked at her digital clock on her dresser. She yawned and slumped back down into her bed, to lazy to investigate the loud noise. Then it sounded again, this time, closer to her room, it was a sharp clawing noise, like when her teacher ran her fingernails down the chalkboard. This time she got slightly annoyed and figured that it was her old cat, Mesky. She rolled her eyes and put covered her ears with her pillow, trying to ignore the sound. This time it sounded right on her door, starting from the bottom of the door, slowly working it's way to the top. She sat up quickly and threw her sheets of violently, then she stomped loudly to the door and and grabbed the door knob. She screamed in pain and looked at her hand to check for wounds, it was brown and red, and as-hot-as a burning coal. She looked back at her doorknob, bewildered and cried. Suddenly the door flew open and standing in the doorway was her father with a medium sized ax. He looked down at Victoria and his eyes grew wide, "What in bloody hell happened to you?" He gave her no time to answer and ran to her bathroom, a few seconds later he emerged with some bandages and he tied up her hand after applying some ointment to it. And on the door where long claw marks... The next morning Victoria woke up again at 7:16, but this time, there was an ugly, gnarled tree in her room, no pot or anything, it's roots were rotten and mossy. She scrunched up her face and ignored the stench coming from it. It was probably a gift from your dad, she thought to herself about the day before and agreed to her own conclusion. Then she heard something very strange, it sounded like a whining dog and at the same time it was growling, like something was hurting it, it also sounded as if a snake was hissing and groaning. She hugged her favorite teddy bear and walked to the door and pressed her ear to it. As-soon-as she did that, she heard a high-pitched shriek of pain coming from Mesky. She quickly touched the doorknob, not hot, and flung the door open. There, lying on the living room carpet was Mesky, with a large gash in his once-full stomach, which now had no organs in it. A few days after the traumatic incident, things went along just fine, the Mercers got visits for dinner, they bought a nice dress for Victoria and played a few board games. As for the strange incidents, the Mercers assumed a wild animal had somehow come into their home and attacked Mesky, Victoria got more plants "from her father" and they assumed that the doorknob was hot from a draft of hot air coming from Victoria's window. It was two weeks after the strange incidents when Victoria went missing, her parents called the local police after they noticed their missing daughter and they searched the woods, their neighbor's houses, their house and the market. But to no avail. She was nowhere to be found. But just that morning, before her parents came in, before they reported their lost child, Victoria woke up at 7:16 and looked around. Something was very wrong, it was very dark, and she could see the gnarled outlines of trees, more gifts from her father? She reached around her bed and eventually found a lamp switch, she never needed it but she needed it now. As she flicked it on, it flickered for a few seconds before revealing her surroundings. She wasn't in her house anymore, she was in an ugly, smelly forest, lying on a pile of leaves. She grew wide-eyed and looked behind her, no lamp, only a few fireflies lighting the trees in front of her. And when she looked back, she saw a large gnarled black shape in the distance, it almost resembled a dog, but it looked as if it was glowing red and it looked very hot. She tried to scream but sound could not find her voice, only horror filled her throat as she looked down and saw Mesky's organs lying in front of her. She vomited violently and looked back up with regret, the dog was no longer there, only burnt leaves... Category:Disappearances Category:Beings Category:Animals